Return to Hogwarts
by StarTrekFan83
Summary: Short one-shot about reminiscing and returning years later to Hogwarts from Minerva McGonagall's perspective third person .


Author's Note: This story is a one-shot done for a challenge on the Hideaway. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. :) Thanks for reading.

RETURN TO HOGWARTS

She curled her fingers gently to keep her hand from shaking. The cold did little to ease the pain that crept there. She pulled her arm gently inside of her robes to keep her hand from feeling the brunt of the weather, and she leaned heavily on her cane, with her other hand, so that she could look up. It was towering as always, and everything about it was the same, at least on the outside. Hogwarts was still one of the tallest castles she'd ever laid her eyes on.

She felt her eyes water against her wishes and she swallowed and then feebly cleared her throat. Once again she braced herself against the cold weather and walked towards the west entrance. When she was finally inside only then did she allow herself to take a deep breath and let the warmth of the castle seep into her frozen lungs. It began to slowly permeate her robes and she was grateful. She had just gotten her bearings when she heard her old title being used on her.

"Professor! Professor! Oh it's good to see you! Come! Come this way Professor McGonagall." Soft warm hands clasped her cold ones.

Minerva smiled gently, her age hidden beneath her hat and layers of robes. "Why Mr. Potter, or Professor Potter should I say, how are you? Are you well?"

Harry James Potter smiled gently at his old transfigurations teacher. "I'm well. Albus is now working as an Auror and he loves it. The twins are nearly graduated from Hogwarts and Ginny and I are well. But, how are you?"

Minerva pulled her hand out of her robes and removed her hat so that she could look at Harry. "I'm well and very happy that you asked me to visit."

Harry smiled once again as they came to a stop in front of a very familiar stone gargoyle. "I knew you were bound to be missing it. This was your home and your hearth for many years."

Minerva smiled a wavering, emotional smile before righting herself. "But, things do change." She allowed him to lead her onto the steps and then stood still until they escalated all the way to the office. She looked around, it was not the same office that neither a certain someone, nor herself had used. It was so different, and almost completely unrecognizable. But, how could she have believed that it would stay the same?

She chastised herself for being a silly old woman. Her breath did catch in her throat when she saw Albus' portrait. The past still held such a large breadth of her life, she hadn't even realized it. The memories came crashing back in a large wave and she dropped her cane her hands going to her face and she cried out softly.

"Professor? Are you all right?" Harry asked picking up her cane and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Minerva cleared her throat heavily and took her offered cane and squared her shoulders. She wasn't about to let the past get the best of her. After all Harry seemed to have weathered it well, or maybe he was hiding it. She couldn't and didn't know, nor did she want to ask.

"I'm fine," she stated with a finality.

Harry smiled gently. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and smiled in reply. "Just ghosts is all."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean. Some ghosts are harder to let go of than others."

Minerva didn't have to say a word about which "ghost" it was. She knew he was speaking of Albus. Hearing or speaking his name made it all that harder to bear. He had been her best friend in all the world and then he was gone, just like that. There was no time to process the events, and even after it was all said and done processing seemed like an impossible task. So, all that could be done was to move on.

"Speaking of ghosts, is Peeves still up to his old parlor tricks?" She asked changing the entire mood and direction of where the conversation was headed.

Harry laughed. "What is Peeves not up to these days? However, he's toned down some. I think the Bloody Baron had something to do with that and if I ever see him I'll thank him."

Minerva took the chair he kindly offered her and slowly she sat down because the pain in her hips prevented her from moving too quickly. Arthritis had settled into her weary bones and made it nearly impossible to move. Still, she was too determined to just waste away, so she forced herself to move even if her body fought her, and it did. "Thank you," she stated softly.

Before Minerva could get too comfortable, she heard the sound of laughter. She turned and looked towards the stone gargoyle and her eyes watered with anticipation and nostalgia. She stood, using the chair for support and looked at Harry with a questioning glance. All she got in return was a wink from him. She then turned back towards the stone steps and extended her arms.

Her arms encircled a much older version of Hermione Granger Weasely. She squeezed her as tight as she could and let the tears fall. She then patted her cheek. "Your hair looks so different. I almost didn't recognize you."

Hermione laughed. "It finally toned down all on its own. Now, it simply lays flat which is fine with me. How are you?"

Minerva grinned. "I'm just fine my dear. How are you? Are you well? Are your children well?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "They are just wonderful, actually. It is so good to see you again."

Minerva smiled again and touched the woman on the face. "And it's good for me to see you again."

"Professor, how are you?" A red-headed man asked as he came forward, grinning ear to ear.

"Ronald Weasely?" She asked.

Ron grinned. "Yes, it's me." He pulled her in for a hug. "It is really good to see you dear Professor."

Minerva felt the hot tears slide down her cheeks. "That's detention for you Mr. Weasely, for making an old woman cry."

Ron laughed, but handed her his handkerchief. "I'd serve it in a heart beat."

"Do you remember me, Professor?"

Minerva was in the middle of wiping her eyes and looked up from where the voice had come. He was a medium tall man with black hair. He was medium build as well. She broke into another soft smile. "Of course. How could I forget you, Neville." She held out her arms to him and hugged him tightly.

"I probably should have graduated from Hogwarts, but it just seemed like Umbridge needed that swamp more than I needed the credits."

Minerva saw clearly who that was. It was George Weasely. She looked at him for a long moment, no words would come. She did get all choked up then and as he was so tall he had to lean down to hug her. "Are you still running your joke shop?"

George laughed. "Yes, Fred would have killed me if I'd quit. We both worked too hard at getting into trouble. I think he would be pleased to know that not only am I running our joke shop, but am still inventing too. I imagine that wherever he is I've got a thumbs up from him anyway."

Minerva nodded. "You know you do." She was hugging George again when her eyes fell on someone she last expected to see.

"I wasn't sure I should come. I know I was invited, but invitations shouldn't always be RSVP'd I suppose."

Minerva shook her head and walked over to where the pale grown man stood. "You are always welcome within these walls, Draco." She pulled him in for a hug too, though she felt his resistance.

"I invited all of you here because I felt that it had been too long since we'd seen each other. Not one of us is left unchanged and we all lost someone to Voldemort and if we didn't he still impacted our lives, regardless. We stood together and fought the big fight and we won, but we did not come out unscathed. We forged stronger friendships, the kind that last you for the rest of your life. If you are interested in meeting from year to year please stay."

Draco looked exceedingly uncomfortable. "No offense, but I was never a friend to any of you, so I'm going to bow out respectfully now. I just wanted to come and say hi to Professor McGonagall and pay my respects to those who lost their lives."

Minerva did not ask him to come back because she knew that it would have been wrong of her to do so. Nevertheless, she was glad that he had at least come. It proved that his heart was still good, regardless of what others chose to believe. No one else left, which was a relief.

"Okay, why don't we all head to the Great Hall? A feast awaits us there," Harry stated finishing up his speech.

Minerva put a gentle hand on his arm and Harry understood. He ushered everyone out of the room and then he followed. Once, they were gone Minerva turned and faced the room, alone. It was the same room she'd stood in thirty-one years ago. She had left the office unchanged because she had never felt like it belonged to her. She looked up to Albus' portrait and did not see him there.

"You were a brilliant, broken man. You would be so proud to know that Hogwarts continued without you and keeps growing every year." She bowed her head. "You would, however, probably be disappointed to know that I retired after Voldemort was killed. It just wasn't my home anymore. You were my home and you're gone, so I had to go away and make a new one. I live in a small house just outside of London in the country. It's nice and quiet, which sometimes I cannot stand."

She paused as she wiped her eyes again.

"I have to admit that I miss this place. Most of all I miss you, my Dear. But, I'm being a silly, sentimental old woman. I simply cannot help myself." She found herself sighing aloud. "I'm going to go back out of this office and join the living now. I just wanted you to know that I'm doing well despite the constant change, but I knew things would change, they always do. Bye, old friend."

Minerva then grabbed her cane and her hat and walked to the stairs and allowed them to lead her out of the office. She saw the group had waited on her and she followed into step with them. Perhaps forging friendships with them would be good for her and help her lose some of the loneliness she had, even though they were ages apart.


End file.
